


our secret recipe

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kuroo is very in love, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto bake together to impress Akaashi. Nothing goes wrong and everyone involved has a great time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 40
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	our secret recipe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more sap.
> 
> [Prompt](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3097187#cmt3097187)

Whenever Kuroo mentioned the fact that Bokuto and him had moved in together to one of their friends, fear and worry flashed across their face. 

Akaashi frequently expressed worry about their capability to take care of themselves, especially together. And yeah, maybe Kuroo still was not completely sure about how his laundry machine worked, but that was not necessary for survival. 

Nowadays Bokuto and him spend most of their time together, so it made sense that people expected him to be chaotic.   
After all Kuroo was Bokuto's best friend, boyfriend, and now roommate. And Bokuto's presence just always managed to make Kuroo excited and bring out his almost childish, joyful side. It made sense that people who knew both of them expected Kuroo to be a mess, he was after all a mess for Bokuto.

Still, Kuroo was a chemistry student. He knew his way around a laboratory. Measuring, pouring, and waiting for results came naturally to him. The kitchen was no different, it was just like a laboratory, except without some of the deadly acidic chemicals.   
He knew how to feed himself and now he considered it an honor to frequently cook for Bokuto.

Bokuto ate every meal until no crumbs were left, and always thanked him with a big grin and a kiss. It felt good to take care of him.

Today however, pleasing Bokuto was not Kuroos goal in the kitchen – he was on a mission. Mission “make-Akaashi-believe-that-we-are-adults”, as Bokuto called it. 

“What's the plan?” Bokuto asked eagerly. He was sitting on the counter and radiated with excitement. 

For a second Kuroo thought about resisting the urge to kiss Bokuto, but he looked too cute, it would have been cruel. Bokuto giggled into the kiss.

“Here's what we'll do,” Kuroo said, putting on his game face, “to impress Akaashi and prove our competence, we need to bake something really, well, impressive.”

He showed Bokuto his phone screen so he could read the recipe. 

“What's pavlova?”

“It's a cake made up entirely of meringue, topped with fruit.”

Bokuto's eyes started to sparkle. “That sounds amazing!”

His enthusiasm never failed to make Kuroo smile. “If you want to try it, we have to get to work.”

Cooking with Bokuto was always fun, what he lacked in skill or finesse, he made up for with determination. Kuroo's personal favorite part of it was the way Bokuto's tongue peeked out in concentration. 

Still, Kuroo had a mission to fulfill, he couldn't stare at his adorable boyfriend the entire time, even if the way Bokuto's arms flexed when stirring and the pink flowery apron were a side to behold.

They started a contest to see who could whip up the egg whites faster. After 15 minutes, Kuroo gave up and convinced Bokuto to do so as well, even if he had not yet slowed down or shown signs of tiredness. 

“Trust me, it's not cheating,” Kuroo said and plugged the electric whisk in. 

While Bokuto held the whisk, Kuroo took on the more delicate task of slowly drizzling in the sugar. 

“It's so shiny!” Bokuto almost shouted when the meringue reached hard peaks. He scooped out the meringue onto a lined baking tray, handing over the spoon to Kuroo so he could do “cool swirly things”.  
Of course they used the baking time productively, cleaning the kitchen up. Or at least that was the plan before Bokuto started kissing Kuroo, and well, Kuroo certainly couldn't be blamed for giving in to his favorite person.

(His second favorite person was Kenma.)

When the Pavlova finally finished baking, Bokuto excitedly started decorating it with strawberries. 

“Bokuto, I have some bad news.”

“Oh no! What happened?”

Kuroo sighed. “Akaashi just texted me. He can't come, he got a stomach flu.”

Bokuto immediately rushed to his phone to without a doubt write Akaashi a get-well-soon message decorated with many exclamation marks and stickers. 

“Poor Akaashi...” Bokuto's voice showed his compassion, as did his sad puppy eyes.

Wasting no time, Kuroo pulled him into his arms to gently stroke his back. “It sucks, I know you were excited for this. What a waste, the cake turned out really pretty.” 

Bokuto looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would baking a cake ever be a waste? It's awful that Akaashi feels bad, but I'm not exactly mad about getting to eat an entire cake with you. Unless you think we can't finish it?”

“Oh, is that a challenge? You're so on!”

**Author's Note:**

> ... are you surprised that nothing did go wrong?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/lilijanart)


End file.
